What a Beautiful Day
by Samantha J. Mulder
Summary: Looking back on his life with Kim, Ron tells the story of their amazing fifty year relationship. Based on the song by Chris Cagle NEW CHAPTER FINALLY!
1. Prolouge

A/n: Howdy! Mulder here, back with another Kim/Ron story. To all of you who reviewed the "My Life…" trilogy, thanks for the great reviews! This new story is a little different. I based it one the Chris Cagle song "What a Beautiful Day" but I'm not calling it a song-fic since I didn't really write it that way. Anyway, this first chapter is just a prologue/introduction to the rest of the story. Enjoy.

What a Beautiful Day

Prologue

_"What a feeling _

_What a wonderful emotion_

_Yeah, what a life_

_Counting my blessing and knowing_

_We've had our ups and downs all along the way_

_She had a chance to leave but chose to stay_

_What a beautiful day!"_

****

Hi, I'm Ron Stoppable. You may remember me as Kim Possible's sidekick way back when we were teen heroes. Ok, when she was a teen hero and I was her goofy sidekick, but hey, even Batman needed Robin. Anyway, that was a long time ago. Over fifty years to be exactly. Fifty years…no matter how I look at it, I can't believe it. Fifty years of adventure, laughs and tears, all with my best friend.

            Kim and I have been through everything together. I know that sounds cliché, but for us, it's true. We met when we were four and have been inseparable ever since. We fell in love, had a few fights, and saved the world. We've been around the world, down the aisle and back again and no matter what, through it all, we always had each other. 

Looking back, I realized it's really an incredible story so I decided to write it all down and share it with the rest of the world. In doing so, I hope to share all the joy and happiness my life with Kim has brought me and inspire others to find the same beauty in there own lives. 

So sit back and hang on. The scenery is beautiful, the road is sometimes bumpy but I promise you won't regret taking this journey with me…

A/n: Don't worry, folks, the upcoming chapter will be longer. This was just the introduction. Chapter 1 might be up later tonight, I have it written, I just need to do some final editing on it. If you've heard the song "What a Beautiful Day" I'm sure you have some idea where I'm going with this. Stick around for Chapter 1: Day 1! ~Mulder

D/c: KP belongs to Disney. "What a Beautiful Day" belongs to Chris Cagle. 


	2. Chapter 1

What a Beautiful Day

Chapter 1

_Day 1: I stumbled through "hello" on 5th Avenue_

****

Kim and I met on our very first day of pre-school way back when we were only four. From the start, you never would have guessed that Kim and would end up together. She was friendly, out-going and got along great with the other kids while I, well, I got made fun of and pushed around. 

            Kim didn't even look my way until our first recess. She was playing with two other little girls and I was getting hassled by the majority of the boys in our class. They ended up pushing me down and then…fate stepped in. Little Kimmie Possible ran over and positioned herself between the other boys and me. 

            "Hey!" She said, being as tough as a cute four-year-old girl could be. "Leave him alone! What'd he ever do to you?"

            One of the boys spoke up, "Well, he's weird!"

            "No he's not! You just haven't gotten to know him! He hasn't done anything to you so just leave him alone!"

            The boys stood there for a second, contemplating what to do. Finally, they gave up and left, none of them wanting to mess with a girl.

            Kim turned and offered me her hand, I took it and she pulled me to my feet. Little did I know that that moment would be the first of hundreds of times she helped me up when I got pushed down…or tripped…or just plain lost my balance.

            She smiled at me and said, "Hi, I'm Kim."

            I grinned back shyly and stammered, "H…hello. My name's Ron. Thanks for helping me."

            "Its ok, those guys were mean."

            "Yeah…but maybe I am weird. No one likes me."

            "I don't think you're weird and I like you."

            "Really?"

            "Yup. You want to be my friend?"

            "Sure!"

            From that second on, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were best friends. After school that day, as we ran out to meet our parents, Kim took me by the hand and led me over to her mom.

            "Hi, Kimmie!" Dr. Possible greeted her daughter. "Who's your friend?"

            "His name's Ron and he's my bestest friend in the whole world!"

            Dr. Possible smiled at me. "Nice to meet you, Ron. 

            I spotted my mom walking towards us and said, "Mommy! This is my new friend, Kim!"

            "It's great you finally made a friend, Ronnie." She said, grinning and ruffling my hair.

            Dr. Possible introduced herself to my mom and they talked for a few minutes as Kim and I ran around. Finally my mom said, "C'mon, Ronnie, let's go!" and I stopped chasing Kim. 

            "See you tomorrow, Ron!"  Kim shouted to me as she followed her mom towards their mini-van.

            "Bye!" I yelled back.

            Once I was safely strapped in our own van and we were on our way home, Mom smiled and said, "Your little friend seems nice, Ronnie."

            "Yup. She's my best friend 'cause she saved me! We're going to be friends for ever…"

A/n: Well, there you have it, chapter one. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Chapter two will be up as soon as I finish editing it so don't go very far. Leave me a review, just no flames. Hope you're enjoying this story so far its great fun to write. See ya soon! ~Mulder

D/c: KP-Disney, the song-Chris Cagle


	3. Chapter 2

What a Beautiful Day

Chapter 2

_Day 2: We grabbed a bite to eat and talked all afternoon_

****

            Flash forward to 5th grade, a year that brought us both Bonnie Rockwaller and the grand-opening of Bueno Nacho. The latter would bring me years of happiness while the former, well, would cause trouble for both Kim and me until we graduated high school. 

            Ironically, our first major run-in with Bonnie happened on the day of Bueno Nacho's grand opening. School had just let our and Kim and I were all set to walk the few blocks down to the new fast food place but I had to leave Kim standing in front of the school, however, while I ran back to our class room to retrieve my forgotten history book. When I got back out to the front, I found Kim face to face with Bonnie.

            Bonnie was wearing her trademark sneer and saying, "You know, Kim, you could be cool if you ditched that loser friend of yours."

            I watched as Kim's eyes narrowed as she said, "Ron IS NOT a loser, Bonnie! If you knew him like I do, you'd KNOW he's a sweet, funny, great guy!" 

            I walked over and Bonnie noticed me. "Ah, well, speak of the loser!'

            I saw the look in Kim's eyes and knew I had to stop her before she did something she'd later regret. I grabbed her arm and gently pulled her away.

            "C'mon, Kim, let's go." She shot one final death-glare at Bonnie, who was smirking contemptuously, and followed. 

            Kim didn't say anything until after we'd reached Bueno Nacho and ordered. Once she was seated across from me in what later became our "usual booth," she slammed her fists on the table and said, "That Bonnie Rockwaller is SUCH a major JERK!"

            I set down my taco and said, "Kim, chill for minute and eat! This stuff is great!"

            She didn't even look at her nachos. "Ron, didn't you hear what Bonnie said about you?"

            "Yeah, so? Maybe I am I loser."

            "Ron! You are NOT a loser!"

            I thought for a second then said, "What if she's right and you're better off without me?"

            Kim reached across the table and put a hand on my shoulder. "No way, Ron! I don't care about being cool if it means ditching you. You're my best friend and nothing that moron Bonnie says will ever change that. I'm sure I'll have other chances to be cool but I only have one best friend."

            I flashed her one of my goofy grins and said, "You know, I'm sure we'll have plenty of chances to get Bonnie back in the future. Now let's eat!"

            I dug into my taco so fast it caused Kim to laugh and say, "Whoa, take it easy there, Speed Racer!"

            We ate in silence for a few minutes until Kim said, "Ron, uh, thanks for stopping from doing something stupid back there."

            I swallowed a large bite of chimmarito and replied, "No sweat, KP, it's what best friends do."

            "Couldn't have said it better myself."

            We spent the rest of the afternoon sitting there eating more than our share of tacos and nachos, plotting revenge on Bonnie and just generally enjoying hanging out. Just typical best-friend stuff. 

A/n: Hey, everyone! Thanks for reviewing the first two chapters. Hope you enjoyed chapter two, although, I was a little disappointed with it. Don't worry though, chapter three is excellent. I'll have it up as soon as I finish editing. One quick note: don't worry, guys, the story IS going to be Kim/Ron but you just have to be patient, the story just started after all. More romance-type stuff in the next chapter, I promise! ~Mulder


	4. Chapter 3

What a Beautiful Day

Chapter 3 

_Caught a movie on day 14_

****

            Two days after I turned thirteen, Kim and I were off to see our first PG-13 movie, parent-free. We opted for _Evil Zombie Vampires II_, the horror event of the year. As we stood in line, I couldn't stop grinning.

            "This is going to be great, Kim!" I said, "It's supposed to be one of the scariest movies EVER!"

            Kim rolled her eyes at me. "Doubt it, Ron! I'll bet you anything this is going to be just like every other predictable, cliché horror flick,"

            "Just you wait and see, KP. You'll be on the edge of your seat."

            "Mmm-hmm."

            We bought our tickets and found seats near the back of the theater. We sat through the previews and when the movie was starting, I whispered to Kim, "Alright, you ready for this?"

            "Soooo ready."

            The movie started and I was in horror movie heaven. It was the scariest, goriest, most hair-raising thing I'd ever seen. Kim felt the same way, only for her, it wasn't a good thing.

            About a half an hour into the movie, when it just started to get good, I felt Kim grab my arm and hang on with a death grip Jesse Ventura couldn't match. 

            I looked over at her smiled. Kim was always the tough one, never scared of anything, yet here she was, jumping at computer-generated zombie vampires. Slowly, I pulled my arm out of her grip and slid it around her shoulders. She smiled for a brief second…until a zombie vampire leapt out of a closet wielding a butcher knife. She quickly grabbed my shirt and buried her face in it.

            I thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the movie, while Kim, well, she only saw brief clips when she dared to look up. My arm was going numb by the time the zombie vampires had conquered most of North America but I didn't move it, Kim just looked too cute. 

            The movie ended and as people were filing out, Kim asked, "Is it over?"

            "Yeah," I said, "Unless you're scared of credits, too."

            "Ron!' She elbowed me in the ribs playfully as I moved my arm, trying to regain feeling.

            As we walked out of the theater, I said, "Great movie, huh, KP?"

            She gave me a faint smile. "Ok, you were right, Ron. I was a little scared."

            "Try totally freaked out."

            "Alright, alright, I was scared out of my wits."

            "Aw, don't worry, Kim, I won't tell anyone."

            "You bet you won't!"

            When we reached Kim's house she took my arm briefly and said, "Thanks, Ron."

            I shot her a confused look. "For what?"

            "For, you know, just being there."

            "Hey, no problem, KP." I put my arm around her shoulders. "After all, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't protect you from evil zombie vampires?"

            Kim giggled. "Good to know my best friend has always got the evil zombie vampire front covered." She reached up and ruffled my hair. "Well, I've got to get inside. I'm supposed to baby sit the 'terrible two-some.' I'll call you later tonight."

            "Alright, see ya later, KP."

            "See ya!" 

            I watched her run inside and then started home, trying to sort out my thoughts. I had definitely felt something new between Kim and me that day but I decided to ignore it. After all, we were just friends. Best friends, sure, but still, just friends. At the time that's all I thought we'd ever be…but then came high school…

A/n: Hey, everyone, thanks for all the great reviews! I hope y'all are enjoying reading this story because I'm really enjoying writing it. Keep reviewing! Chapter 4 will be up really soon, I just need to tweak a few things and do some editing. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a film to write. ~Mulder


	5. Chapter 4

What a Beautiful Day

Chapter 4

_On day 67 she said "I love you" to me_

****

            During our junior year of high school, I started dating a lot more. I don't what happened but it seemed as if over the summer, something changed that made girls not quite so repulsed by me. Sure, I still wasn't as popular as Josh Mankey by far but still, I had my share of girlfriends.

            At first I was happy. I mean, after all, I hadn't had a real girlfriend all through high school. After about my second girlfriend, though, I started to feel as though things just didn't seem right. Believe me, I was happy that girls were finally taking an interest in me but with every girlfriend I had things just seemed a little off. I began to find things wrong with every girl I dated and most my relationships didn't last longer than a week or two. Most people thought I was just like everyone else in high school; just "playing the field." Truth was, all the girls I dated were great girls but I just couldn't make it work.

            I finally started to understand what was going on when I was dating my fifth girlfriend, Jen. I realized that the reason I couldn't make it work with any other girl was because, without knowing it, I had be comparing every one of them to Kim. I didn't think much of it at first because after all, Kim was my best friend and the only girl who had ever paid attention to me up to that year. The more I thought about it though, the more it all became clear. Kim was my dream girl and I was so deep in love with her I couldn't possibly be happy with any other girl. It wasn't until one afternoon, thought that it all became finalized in my head and I decided to act upon my feelings.

            I was sitting in the cafeteria watching Rufus down his usual large amount of lunch when I spotted Kim across the room. I watched her as she talked animatedly with Monique, thinking she was absolutely stunning when the light hit her just so. I snapped back to reality, however, when I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard someone say, "Ron!"

            I turned around to see Jen behind me. "Oh, hey, Jen," I said, casting one final glance across the room as she sat down. "Whats--" I started but then caught the knowing smirk on her face.

            "What?!"

            "Don't think I don't know what's going on, Ron Stoppable."

            I stared at her blankly. 

            "You're in love with her."

            "With who?"

            "Kim Possible. Admit it, you're in love with you best friend."

            I knew I was blushing a deep crimson as I stammered, "I…uh…er…well…"

            Jen just grinned. "Don't worry, Ron, I won't hold it against you." She ran a hand through her hair. "Actually, I sort of suspected it all along."

            "You did?"

            "Sure. She's obviously crazy about you! And you, well, I see the way you look at her." 

            "Well…I…um…."

            "Tell her, Ron. I know you can do it and trust me, you'll be happy you did."

            I thought about it for a moment then said, "You know, you're right. I'm going to tell her."

            Jen smiled and patted me on the shoulder. "That a boy, Ron! Just promise me one thing."

            "Anything."

            "You and me, we'll still be friends, ok?"

            "Of course!" I stood up, shoving Rufus in my pocket, much to his dislike. I kissed Jen on the cheek and said, "Hey, thanks, Jen."

            "No problem. Glad to help. Now go get your girl!"

            "Right. See you!"

            I now knew exactly what I had to do. I stopped at my locker and scribbled a note to Kim telling her to meet me on the football field that night after the game. I stuck the note in her locker and spent the rest of the day trying to figure out the perfect thing to say. 

            That night, after the game had ended and the stands had cleared, I sat alone on a bench on the sidelines. By the time Kim walked up, still in her cheerleading uniform, my heart was pounding a mile a minute and my mind was racing.

            She sat down next to me, saying, "Hey, Ron, what's up?'

            "Hi, Kim. I just wanted to, you know, talk."

            "Of course, what's on your mind?"

            I took a deep breath and plunged right in. "You see there's this girl, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's funny, talented and smart and has a smile that lights up the darkest of nights. I've known her for awhile now but just recently I realized how I really feel about her. I'm crazy about her, Kim, absolutely head-over-heels in love with her. What should I do?" 

            I read Kim's face just then and it told me she was heartbroken but trying hard to be supportive. "Wow, Ron," she said. "If you feel that way about her, I think you should tell her."

            I took another deep breath and said, "Ok…well, what if she's my best friend?"

            The look on Kim's face was priceless. First she look positively shocked, as if I'd just told her Shego was elected mayor of Middleton. After a few seconds of processing everything I'd said, she took my hand, smiled, and said, "In that case, I'm sure she feels exactly the same way."

            My face broke out into a huge smile and I said, "You mean it, Kim?"

            She nodded. "Of course I do! I love you, Ron."

            I jumped up, pulled her to her feet and wrapped her in a big bear hug. "I love you so much, Kim." I whispered as I gently stroked her hair. "I love you more than anything in the world…"

            We stood there for what seemed like forever just holding each other, content in our warm embrace. Finally, Kim pulled back a bit, saying, "Ron, I'd better get home, it's getting late."

            "Right," I said, "I'll walk you."

            We started to walk and Kim slipped her hand into mine. I couldn't help but smile; her hand fit so perfectly into mine it made me think we were meant to be together.  

            When we got to Kim's doorstep, I looked into her eyes, knowing there was one more thing I had to know. "I know it's probably pointless for me to ask this now but I've dreamed of saying this to you for a long time. Kim Possible, would you be my girlfriend?"

            She smiled, took both my hands in hers and answered, "I'd love nothing more, Ron."

            I lost myself in those brilliant green eyes of hers for a moment as I reached down a tucked a stray strand of auburn hair behind her ear. She smiled at me in a way that made me feel like all was right with the universe. I pulled her close as she wrapped her arms around my neck and we both leaned in, meeting a long, gentle kiss. 

            The kiss finally broke and I managed to stammer, "Well…I...er…guess I'd better get home…"

            "Yeah…" Kim reached for the doorknob.

            "I love you, KP."

            She flashed me her amazing smile again. "I love you, too, Ron."

            To this day, I still don't know how I managed to make it home in my love-induced daze but somehow I did. When I stumbled through my front door, my mom caught sight of me. 

            "Wow," she said. "Was the football game that good?"

            "No…I'm in love with the most beautiful, amazing girl in the world…"

            "Glad to hear things are working out between you and Jen."

            I was shaken out of my stupor. "Not Jen, Mom. Kim."

            "Kim? As in Kim Possible, your best friend?"

            "Yeah."

            Mom chuckled softly. "I was wondering when you'd figure what that girl really means to you."

            My jaw dropped. "Am I the only one who didn't know there was something going on between Kim and me?"

            "Apparently." She smiled and gave me a hug. "Kim's a special girl, Ron. Hang on to her."

            "Oh don't worry, Mom, I intend to."

            That night, I fell asleep feeling the best I'd ever felt in my life with nothing but Kim on my mind.

A/n: Aha, now's its getting good, eh? Much more to come, folks, keep reading and reviewing. See y'all real soon! ~Mulder


	6. Chapter 5

A/n: Howdy, everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had some major plot issues but I resolved them, for now at least. Thanks for all the great reviews y'all! A few quick notes on them:

1) I have no idea when Ron and Kim met Bonnie but since they never mention it in the show, I took creative liberty.

2) As for the PG-13 horror movie thing, I'm clueless. I'm not up to date on newer horror movie ratings since the horror movies I like are old, black and white ones. 

3) For those of you who have actually heard the song "What a Beautiful Day" I'm taking a bit of creative license here and switching the next two lines of the song. I tried to do it in order, I really did but I ran into MAJOR plot issues. Trust me, it wasn't pretty. My apologies to Chris Cagle. 

Alright, enough of that, let's get on with it. 

What a Beautiful Day

Chapter 5

_Day 116: I almost lost that girl to my foolish pride_

****

During our senior year of high school, my relationship with Kim hit a major speed bump and it was all my fault. I jumped to conclusions and let my fears get the best of me, eventually being such a jerk I made Kim cry for the first and only time in all our years together. It all worked out in the end but only after Monique nearly beheaded me. 

            The whole ordeal started one day after school when I was standing by my locker, waiting for Kim to hurry up and get there so we could get to Bueno Nacho. I was greeted, however, not by Kim, but by someone shoving a copy of the school newspaper in my face. 

            "Hey!" I protested. "What gives?"

            The person doing the shoving turned out to be Bonnie. She lowered the paper and grinned viciously. "Just though you'd like to see the newest front page, Ron." She stuffed the paper into my hands and ran off. 

            I raised my eyebrows and watched her go, wondering what she was up to now. I looked down at the newsprint and the headline that I read made me want to slam my head into a locker. "CHEERLEADER CAUGHT MAKING OUT WITH MANKEY IN SCHOOL HALL" Underneath it was picture of Josh Mankey in what looked like a heated lip lock with…Kim. 

            I was dumbfounded. I couldn't believe it. I had thought things were going great between Kim and me, at least, that's how it seemed. Apparently, I was wrong since here she was sneaking around behind my back kissing Josh Mankey. I decided I had to do something about it so I went in search of Kim.

            I found her in the cafeteria with Monique, flipping through the latest Club Banana catalogue. She smiled when she saw me and greeted me with a cheerful, "Hey, Ron!"

            I would have none of it. "Don't 'Hey, Ron' me, Kim Possible! I SAW the school newspaper!"

            Kim looked confused. "Ron, what are you talking about?"

            I slammed the paper down on the table. "You know, Kim, if you weren't happy with me, you could have just told me. I would have understood, Kim but I do NOT appreciate being treated like a chump! I am NOT as stupid as I look!"

            "Ron, I-"

            "No, Kim, I don't want to hear your excuses! I thought you cared about me but obviously I was wrong!"

            "RON!"

            "Forget about it, Kim. I'm out of here."

            I stormed out, leaving both Kim and Monique looking stupefied. After that, Kim and avoided each other for the next three or four days and only spoke to one another if it was absolutely necessary. I noticed that she didn't really talk to any one and seemed depressed and I thought for a brief moment that maybe I'd been a little too harsh until my own feelings kicked in and I reminded myself that I shouldn't care because I hurt too much. 

            Four days after the incident in the cafeteria, Monique cornered me at my locker. She grabbed my by the shirt collar and shoved me against the lockers.

            "RON!" She shouted, "I can't it any more! FIX KIM! Apologize and make things right! She's been so depressed the past few days it's starting to rub off on me! AND I'M NOT THE ONE WHO GOT HER HEART BROKEN BY HER IDIOT BOYFRIEND!"

            Monique let me go. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

            "It's not my fault! I wasn't the one who kissed Josh Mankey!"

            "Is that what this is all about?"

            "You saw the picture."

            "Pictures lie, Ron. Kim didn't kiss Josh."

            "She didn't?"

            "No, you idiot, I was there, I saw what happened. Kim was just minding her own business when Josh came up and started talking to her. He didn't talk very long though because he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. Trust me, she did NOT kiss back. I'm pretty sure Bonnie was the one who put him up to it seeing as she was the one who was standing just down the hall snapping pictures."

            "No wonder she was so eager for me to see the paper. I swear her purpose in life must be to make people miserable! That means…that means I was jerk to Kim for no reason! Aw man, she must hate me!"

            "Far from it, buddy boy; if she hated you she wouldn't have cried on my shoulder for an hour after you yelled at her."

            I leaned against the lockers, taking in what Monique had just said. I had made Kim cry. I was always the one who dried her tears and made her feel better. I was the only one she had ever cried in front of. And now…now I had made her cry, something I had never done before. I felt the worst I had ever felt in my life and knew I couldn't get any lower.

            "You think she'll ever forgive me, Monique?"    

            "I'm sure of it, that girl really loves you, Ron. Just choose you words, carefully."

            Later that afternoon, I showed up on Kim's doorstep with a dozen roses in hand. I rang the doorbell and Dr. Possible (the Mrs.) answered. "Hi there Ron," she said cheerfully, clearly unaware of the current situation between her daughter and me. 

            "Hi Dr. P, is Kim home?" 

            "Yeah, she's up in her room doing homework."

            "Thanks."

            She noticed the roses as I stepped inside. "Special occasion?" She questioned.

            "Not really." I replied and headed up to Kim's room.

            I knocked on the door and heard her voice call glumly, "Come in!"

            I opened the door saying, "Hey, Kim." She looked over at me from where she was seated at her desk and didn't say anything. "Listen, I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now…or probably ever again but I have something I need to tell you."

            I sat down on the edge of her bed, setting the roses at my feet. "Monique told me what really happened and I feel like such a jerk for jumping to conclusions and yelling at you like that. I should have known better. The thing is, Kim, when I saw that picture, it really scared me. I was scared that I'd lost you and that's why I acted the way I did. I love you so much Kim, and I'm scared of losing you to someone like Josh because I know I'm not as good-looking or as popular as he is. I'm really sorry about what happened…I just…I just don't know what I'd do without you." 

            Kim came over, sat down next to me and put her arms around me, saying, "Oh, Ron. I don't care that you're not as popular as Josh is and in my opinion, you're much better looking than he'll ever be. None of that really matters, anyway, Ron since you don't have to worry about losing me, ever. Sure, I used to have a thing for Josh but YOU are the one I fell in love with and YOU are the only one I want to be with." 

            I hugged her tight and whispered, "I am so, so sorry about being such a jerk."

            She pulled back a little and said, "Its ok, Ron, I forgive you."

            "No, it's not ok, I made you cry, Kim. I've never made you cry, ever. I feel awful about that."

            "Nobody's perfect." She grinned playfully. "Just make sure you never do it again."

            "I promise, Kim."

            I pulled her close and kissed her for a long time. When we finally pulled out of the kiss, Kim smiled, ran a hand through my hair and said, "You know, you're a MUCH better kisser than Josh."

            I gave her a lopsided grin. "Just making up for my lack of cool hair." I picked up the forgotten roses saying, "Oh, hey, these are for you."

            She took them and smiled in that way that always makes me feel like the luckiest guy in the world. "You're so sweet, Ron. That's one of the many things I love about you." She stood up and took my hand, urging me to follow. "C'mon, let's go find a vase for these."

            Before she reached the door, however, I pulled her into my arms, just wanting to hold her for another few moments. She closed her eyes and leaned against me as I whispered in her ear, "I love you, Kim."

            I heard her reply, "I love you too," and untangled her from my arms. She smiled at me again and said, "Alright, can we go find a vase for the roses before you kill them?" 

            "Sure."

            I followed her downstairs, promising myself that I'd never do anything to hurt Kim ever again. 

A/n: Hmm…I don't like Josh very much, do I? In all my KP stories so far I've written him as a jerk. LOL, actually I do like Josh, just not together with Kim. I'll have to make a note to be nice to him in the KP humor story thing I'm working on. Anyway, Chapter 6 should be up so, I just need to…finish it. I've got a bit of writer's block but, in the words of the immortal Neil Simon, "No need to worry, it'll pass soon."  Catch you crazy cats on the flip side! -Mulder

D/c: KP belongs to Disney; "What a Beautiful Day" belongs to Chris Cagle. 


	7. Chapter 6

A/n: Howdy, once more! I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated this in such a long time. I had major computer problems whose solution require a Starbucks coffee cup, a large can of Spam, three lawn flamingos and me reading Galaxy Angels manga. That'll teach me to smack my computer with a pointed stick…Anyway, aside from that, its spring break season and as I work at Disneyland, I've been real busy. But all of that is unimportant now, as I've finally managed to finish, edit AND post this chapter. *Insert rejoicing here*

What a Beautiful Day

Chapter 6

****

****

_Day 189: I asked her what she was doing for the rest of my life_

****

            Flash forward about six years. Kim and I made in through the local college together without any major incidents. I had to work hard to keep up with Kim (hey her mom's a brain surgeon and her dad's a rocket scientist) but I survived. Lucky for us, our dear "friend" Bonnie opted to go to school on the other side of the country. Once we graduated, Kim and I were both offered great jobs at Global Justice, which, of course, we took. Yup, life certainly was good…there was just one thing I needed to do to make if perfect and, for once in my life, I knew exactly what to do. 

            ****I showed up at Kim's parent's house one afternoon when I knew Kim was out with Monique. I knocked on the door and (Mr.) Dr. Possible answered. He smiled and let me in saying, "Hello, Ronald! Nice to see you!"

            I shook his hand and said, "Nice to see you too, Dr. P."

            I followed him into the living room where the other Dr. Possible was reading the paper. When she looked up and saw me, she seemed a little surprised to see me. "Hi, Ron. To what do we owe this visit?"

            "Actually, I wanted to talk to you both about something."

            "Of course, Ron, have seat."

            I sat down on the sofa as Dr. Possible sat down next to his wife. They both gave me smiles and suddenly I felt this would be easier than I thought.

            "Dr. Possible, Dr. Possible," I started, "Kim and I have know each other for almost twenty-years now and in those years we've been through everything from school dances to world disasters together. Kim is my best friend, my dream girl and the love of my life. She's the most amazing, special, wonderful, and beautiful girl in the whole world and I love her more than life itself. I can't imagine life without her that's why I want to ask her to marry me. That is, if it's all right with you."

            Dr. Possible had a huge smile on her face. "It's more than alright, Ron!"

            "You mean it?"

            "Of course, Ron. I watched the two of you grow up and no one has ever been more devoted to Kim as you are. She loves you Ron, and she sure is lucky to have found such a wonderful man to spend her life with."

            "Wow, thanks Dr. P." I stood up and she gave me a warm hug. 

            The other Dr. Possible shook my hand and said, "You're a good man, Ronald and I know you'll take good care of my Kimmie-cub." 

            I just smiled and said, "You don't know how that means to me, Dr. P." I glanced at my watch. "Well, I've got to jet. I've got a few errands to run before my date with Kim. If everything goes right, this time tomorrow, I'll be engaged."

            Both Dr. Possible (Mr.) walked with me to the door and shook my hand one more time. "You know, Ron, you making the effort to come over here and talk to us like this tells me you really care about Kim and it really means a lot to me."

            "Just trying to do the right thing, Dr. P."

             I left the Possibles' feeling even more confident about what I was going to do that night. 

            I few hours later, I arrived at the apartment Kim shared with Monique looking my best in a pair of black slacks and a new hunter green dress shirt. I still wore my sneakers, though; to this day I still hate dress shoes. 

            Anyway, Kim answered the door looking as beautiful as ever and grinning as she saw me. "Ready to go?" I asked.

            "Always," she replied, taking my hand.

            I took Kim out for a nice dinner and afterwards, for a long walk in the park. I couldn't have imagined a better night to pop the question; it was a beautiful summer night, the moon was bright and the stars were shinning. We walked along for awhile, just enjoying being together, until we came to a quiet part of the park, away from all the traffic and noise. 

            When I'd found just the right spot, we stopped walking and I said, "Hey, Kim, I've got something on my mind."

            "What's up?" She replied, smiling gently.

            "You and I have been together pretty much our whole lives and no matter what happened to us, at the end of the day, we always had each other. You're everything to me, Kim; my best friend, my soul-mate, the love of my life--my whole world. I don't know what I'd do without you and I'm not willing to find out so I have to know…" I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring I'd had to save for three months to buy. "Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me?"

            I slipped the ring on her finger as her face broke into a huge smile and she said, "Of course I will, Ron!" I stood up and she hugged me tight. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world to be able to spend the rest of my life with someone as amazing as you, Ron," she said, tears in her eyes. "I love you."

            "I love you too, Kim."

            Later that night, Kim fell asleep in my arms as we sat on her couch watching an old movie on TV. Earlier, I'd had to endure twenty minutes of happy shrieking when Kim told Monique the good news but with only Bob Hope and Lucille Ball to break the late night silence, I was completely relaxed. As I watched the second half of the movie and held the sleeping Kim in my arms, I couldn't help but smile. After all, I was engaged to my best friend, life just doesn't get much better than that.   

A/n: Ok, is everyone happy? Y'all can stop sending me death threats now. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Next chapter should be up real soon. Review, as always! Catch you crazy cats on the flip side! ~Mulder


End file.
